La soda ( Webby x Louie ) One-Shot
by Man-Gos15
Summary: En una tarde de "relajacion" para Louie, Webby le interrumpe, pero Louie descubre que Webby no sabe que es una Soda. Que mal resumen, como siempre xD


Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic sobre Ducktales, esta basado en el Reboot del 2017, el cual me encanto demasiado :D

La pareja sera Webby x Louie, el cual es mi favorito ^^^

No habrán besos de boca o Lemon, es que, son niños, prefiero que su amor fuera inocente y tierno.

¡Espero les guste! :3

* * *

Louie se encontraba acostado en el sofa de Scrooge, relajado, viendo televisión mientras tomaba unas sodas, si, como todo un _vago._

Pero, ¡vamos!, un poco de relajación después de tanta aventura no hacia daño ¿verdad?

Ademas, ahora eran prácticamente ricos, y eso le gustaba de cierta manera.

Los últimos días lo había pasado bien, tanto con sus hermanos con su nueva amiga de nombre Webby, que, sin duda debía admitir era una niña simpática y energética.

 _Muy energética_ sin duda.

Y pensando en ella... ahí se encontraba, al lado de el, ni se había dado cuenta.

— ¡Hey!... ¿Que haces? —pregunto con su típico tono alegre de siempre.

— Oh, nada, aquí, relajándome. —respondió tranquilamente.

— Uhm... ¿no te aburre estar haciendo nada con tu tiempo? —pregunto la niña con curiosidad.

— ¡Hey! no es perder el tiempo... —empezó ha hablar el niño con sweater verde— Es solo... tomar un pequeño descanso.

Este con su comentario se intento excusar obviamente.

— ¿Relajándote de hacer nada? —respondió la contraria de una forma claramente burlona, mostrando una ligera sonrisita en su cara.

Este no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, debía admitir que aquella sonrisa era demasiado tierna.

— No te comportes como mi tío Scrooge... —respondió riendo un poco— ¿por que no te relajas conmigo un poco?

Esta sin duda se sorprendió con la petición recién hecha por el niño, sobre todo por el... "conmigo"

— Esta bien. —con esto dicho se sentó en el sofá junto a el.

— ¡Toma! —dijo Louie simpático dándole una lata de soda de nombre "Pep"

— ¿Que es? —pregunto inocentemente Webby viendo la lata con incertidumbre.

— ¿En serio no sabes? —pregunto con sorpresa Louie observándola.

Esta a la pregunta simplemente se sonrojo con vergüenza mirando hacia abajo y acto seguido agito su cabeza dándole a entender que no sabia.

— Oh, bueno, es una lata gaseosa o también llamado refresco... Es bastante rico, ¡toma! —seguido esto extendió la soda hacia ella con una sonrisa de confianza.

— Bu-Bueno... —acepto ella con algo de desconfianza tomando la lata con su mano.

Dio un sorbo a la lata con soda, con curiosidad, saboreando la bebida.

— ¿Y...? —pregunto con curiosidad Louie al observar que esta ya había terminado de tomarla y se había quedado callada.

— ... ¡ME ENCANTA! —exclamo con mucha felicidad la niña, pareciera que las estrellas salían de sus ojos.

A Louie esto le pareciera simplemente adorable, ella era muy adorable, pero, no era mas, solo le parecía adorable.

 _¿Tal vez?_

— Pues... Me alegra, Webby. —comento con una sonrisa amable, le hacia feliz verla así, sin duda.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Louie! — agradeció feliz— Si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera tomado una... ¿Como se llamaba?

— Soda. —le respondió.

— ¡Oh, si! ¡una soda! —exclamo feliz aunque un poco mas tranquila.

— Se ve que te gusto, ¿huh? —comento Louie en un tono juguetón y amable.

— ¡Sip! —ella feliz beso su mejilla por un segundo de modo cariñoso.

Y pues... gracias a ese pequeño segundo en donde sus labios habían hecho contacto con su mejilla se había paralizado, se había enrojecido, tal vez por vergüenza, o por... _¿cierto gusto hacia ella?_ no. No podía ser, esas cosas eran de adultos y ademas eran asquerosas. Seguramente solo era pena, si, era eso... Pero... ¿Por que su corazón latía tanto?

— ... ¿Louie? ¿Que sucede? —le pregunto Webby confundida a su repentino silencio.

Este al oír su voz regreso a la realidad viéndola, con algo de pena.

— Nada, nada. —respondió rápidamente, algo tímido.

— ¿Seguro? —pregunto con algo de desconfianza.

— Si, si, estoy bien... —le aseguro dándole mas confianza— ¿Quieres ver una película mientras tomamos sodas?

Este ya había vuelto a su actitud normal, relajada, aunque...

 _Su corazón no dejaba de latir._

— ¡Suena divertido! —accedió con alegría.

* * *

Y así la pasaron, viendo una película mal hecha todo el día, burlándose de esta obviamente, disfrutando de su compañía mutua.

Por que si, sin duda disfrutaban su _compañía mutua._

* * *

 _( Fin )_


End file.
